


Thirty Degrees and Under the Weather

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamato gets sick, his best friend comes over to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Degrees and Under the Weather

Yamato lay in his bed without moving. It was winter vacation and he was confined to his bed. He hated being sick. He shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around him. A few minutes later he threw the blankets off as the room seemed to increase by thirty degrees. He let out a frustrated sigh.

He reached to his night stand and grabbed a box of Cold & Flu and a glass of water. After taking the medicine he lay back against the bed, glad that sleep would finally claim him.

Yamato was suddenly awoken from a pleasant dream by a loud melody. He tried to calm his racing heart as he recognized the sound of his doorbell. “Stupid, annoyingly loud doorbells,” he grumbled to himself. He wasn’t about to get up and answer it. Whoever it was could go away, and burn in hell for waking him up.

He heard the door open and muffled voices. “Hmmm. Didn’t even realize Dad was home.” He closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep when he heard his door open.

He opened his eyes, prepared to yell at the intruder but stopped short. Taichi stood in the doorway with a tray of tea, hot soup, and saltines. He also thought he spotted Hall’s orange flavored cough drops—his favorite.

Taichi smiled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Yamato shook his head and sat up. “What’s all this?” He flinched at the scratchiness of his voice.

Taichi shrugged. “I called yesterday and your dad said you were sick, so I thought I’d come keep you company. The tea is chamomile with honey. The soup is chicken noodle. I also brought some saltines and cough drops. And don’t worry, mom didn’t make any of it.”

Yamato laughed softly. Taichi set the tray down and handed Yamato the soup. Yamato looked at him. Taichi rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s Campbell’s.”

Yamato smiled. “Thanks Tai.”

Taichi shrugged.

Yamato thought about how lucky he was to have a best friend like Taichi. I mean, how many guys actually brought their friends all their favorite “get-well” foods when they were sick. He paused. Yeah, how many guys did do that. He decided not to think about that too deeply.

Taichi was leaning against the headboard, used to Yamato’s daydreaming. Unfortunately, he was also sitting on the blanket.

Yamato shivered. “Tai, could you give me the blanket?”

Taichi looked at him incredulously. “Are you cold?”

“Yeah, it’s like thirty degrees in here.”

Taichi rolled his eyes but handed him the blanket. “Try eighty. Your dad’s walking around with short sleeves and a bottle of water.”

Yamato shrugged. “I am sick.”

Taichi sighed and put his hand to Yamato’s head. “You do feel a bit warm. Have you checked your temperature?”

Yamato shook his head. “I hate thermometers.”

Taichi glared at him. “Where is it?”

“It’d be pointless now since I just ate hot soup.” He yawned.

Taichi shrugged in defeat and stood up. He took the bowl from Yamato. “Well, you should get some sleep. There’s more soup in the fridge and the tea’s in a thermos so it should stay warm. I’ll leave the crackers and cough drops by the bed.”

Yamato smiled as he snuggled into his blankets. “Thanks Tai.” It was almost like having a mom to take care of him. Only, something was missing.

“I hope you feel better.” Taichi then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Yamato’s smile didn’t leave when Taichi left. Yes, best friends did know the perfect things to make you feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> The 30 degrees in this fic is in Fahrenheit. It converts to something below zero in Celsius.


End file.
